


Hold Me

by blue_skyes



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little drabble about Rabbit and Jenny's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got this silly idea from listening to Hold Me on repeat. It's a beautiful song, and it's so sad, but instead of writing something sad, I thought why not make it somewhat silly. I hope you enjoy it!

Rabbit smiled as she walked into Sears. She had seen something in the local ads that she really wanted, and after hours and hours of pestering Steve, she finally convinced him to take her there.

"C-Come on S-S-Steve!" Rabbit shouted as she grabbed his hand, dragging him behind her as she practically ran towards the section she was looking for. All the excitement was making her movements twitchier and her stutter more prominent.

"Woah!" Steve screamed. "Calm down Rabbit, or else you won't even make it there!"

"S-Sorry Steve..." She slowed down a little, letting her circuits run at normal speed again, as they arrived in the aisle she wanted. The toaster aisle. She took her time, despite her rush to get there, to make sure she found the toaster she had fallen in love with. It took a while, but she found it. On sale, this toaster went up to 11, and she could use it to toast 6 bagels, if she wanted to.

Pulling one off the shelf, she smiled at it, her circuits filling up with as much love as they could hold. "I-I'm gonna call you Jenny! A pretty name for a p-pretty toaster! I'm gonna l-love you and hold you and never let you go!" Rabbit clutched Jenny close to her as she turned to Steve. "I want this one!"

Steve took Rabbit to the cashier, and despite the woman at the register's strange looks, she managed to check them out fine. "Do you want the warranty?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Warranty? What's t-that?" Rabbit asked.

The cashier sighed and tried her best not to roll her eyes. "It means if it breaks, or something happens to it, you can replace it for a new one."

"O-Oh! I don't need that, I'm gonna take e-extra good care of her! She'll always be safe with me!"

This time, the cashier couldn't hold back her eye roll, as she took their money and handed the bagged toaster to Rabbit. "Have a nice day." She muttered, as Steve and Rabbit walked off.

Rabbit was so in love, she couldn't wait to get back to the manor, and as soon as she and Steve stepped out of the store, and into the parking lot, she pulled Jenny out of the bag, smiling brightly at the toaster. "You know Steve, I f-feel like I'm on top of the universe when I look at Jenny."

Steve just smiled and nodded at Rabbit, sometimes he just didn't understand what went through her head.

The entire car ride back, Rabbit sang to Jenny, a song that had come to her, the first time she saw the toaster.

_"Feels like I'm_   
_On top of the universe_   
_On a shootin' star_   
_Life is so wonderful_   
_And everything is by far_   
_So spectacular.."_

As Rabbit sang to Jenny, she was sure she felt a warmth radiating from the toaster, as if it was the slightest bit sentient.

When they arrived back at the manor eight minutes later, Jenny in her hands, Rabbit rushed to unbuckle her seatbelt, and opened the van's door. She was excited to show off her toaster to The Spine and Hatchworth, but as soon as she did, forgetting Jenny was on her lap, the toaster flew in to the air, and almost as if it was in slow motion, it crashed to the ground, smashing to bits. "NO! JENNY!" Rabbit sobbed. The love of her life was dead.

A couple of minutes later, the music of an ice cream truck could be heard in the distance, sending excitement through Rabbit's core. "HEY HATCHY! THE SP-SPINE! THERE'S AN ICE CREAM TRUCK COMING!" She ran inside, going to get the other two bots, leaving Jenny there, forgotten.

Jenny lay there on the ground, slightly sparking. She may not have had life before, but through Rabbit's love, (and some blue matter radiation), she became sentient. And as she lay there, forgotten, a song echoed through the last moments of her fading life.

_"You told me_   
_You’d hold me_   
_Hold me til the mornin’ light..."_


End file.
